


Socks

by Lady_Lizz



Series: Ren Suzugamori and fun articles of clothing [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit, Gen, Socks, ep 84 & 85 i believe, is it weird that i know that off the top of my head, set very specifically during the Asia Circuit beach episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lizz/pseuds/Lady_Lizz
Summary: Aichi learns about one of Ren's many eccentric interests.
Series: Ren Suzugamori and fun articles of clothing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093799
Kudos: 5





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a way long time ago at 1am and swore to myself it would never see the light of day but here we are

_Knock knock knock-knock knock._

“Come in!” Aichi called from his place on his bed. He was in his room at the resort sizing up his Vanguard deck for what felt like the millionth time that day.

He looked up from the four cards in his hand when Ren slid into the room, quickly shutting and locking the door behind him.

“Mind if I stay a bit?” Ren asked with his childish smile. “Asaka went to the bathroom. We’re playing hide and seek now, she just doesn’t know it yet.”

“Ah,” Aichi hesitated. He was still wary of Ren— it was obvious that the previously power-crazy boy had changed since their battle at Nationals, but he was still… him. Aichi was sure that if he’d said no, Ren would accept it, maybe pout a bit, and leave. 

Noticing his reluctance to answer, Ren unlocked the door.

“Sure,” Aichi found himself saying. It seemed like his bouts of courage only came at times he didn’t drastically need them. 

“Phew! I was worried I’d have to ask Misa-Q for help.” Ren skipped over and planted himself next to Aichi, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “What ‘cha working on? Oh, I shouldn’t ask. It’s _always_ that deck of yours. You should really take a break once in a while. Go outside, breathe some of that fresh ocean air.”

“It’s gotta be the best it can be for the next tournament.” Aichi stated. “I can’t afford to slack off with how close we are to our goal.”

Ren muttered a noise of acceptance. “Determined as always… Welp, I’d offer my advice, but I’m sure there’s nothing I could tell you that would touch your heart as much as, say, a _Kai_ quote…” He shrugged. “Best I could do is wish you good luck.”

“Thanks,” Aichi said as he placed a card down on the matrice, in a separate pile from the others. Something in the corner of his vision caught his attention— Ren’s socks, patterned brightly with the colors of the rainbow. They cut off just above his ankle, so that, if he was wearing shoes, they’d barely be visible. 

He let out a small laugh. “I like your socks.”

“Oh, these old things? Well, thank you.” Ren said with a bright grin. “Plain white socks are just _sooo_ boring, and colorful ones are a great way to express yourself.”

“You think so?”

“I know so,” He went on excitedly, closing his eyes and holding up his index finger as if reciting a speech. _“People who truly care about you are the people who notice even the tiniest of details._ I heard that somewhere before, and figured, ‘What’s a smaller detail than the pattern on your socks?’

“I bought a lot of fun pairs when I was younger. My favorite had to be the panda print ones, or the aliens-with-tacos pair.” He blinked a few times. “Sorry, am I over sharing? Long story short, I started wearing tall boots more often and the daily test of, ‘Will Tetsu comment on my cool socks or will he ignore me?’ died off since it was a bit unfair. I picked it up again recently, though! He raised an eyebrow at the shark pattern yesterday.”

“That’s quite the story,” Aichi said, chuckling. “Maybe you should invest in eye-catching knee-highs, then you could wear the boots _and_ the socks.”

Ren playfully gasped. “What a brilliant idea.”

A few light knocks on the door cut their conversation short.

“There’s Asaka.” Ren commented. “Here I thought _I’d_ win hide and seek by having to go and find _her._ Ah, well. Thanks for the break, Aichi.”

He stood and made his way over to the door, pausing before swinging it open to say, “And thanks for caring. Next time I see a fun pair, maybe I’ll let you know.”

-

A few weeks later, Emi Sendou had a quite a tough time figuring out why her brother had gotten a package in the mail of unicorn socks— with a stuffed horn and three-dimensional wings and lots and lots of glitter.


End file.
